The life of ending
by VladMasters
Summary: Tooties gone by suicide, Timmy blames himself. what will happen to him? who will help? or will he just snap? these questions and more wil be answered. one shot songfic perfect world by simple plan. Rated M for teen suicide.


Disclaimer! Ok if you actually think I own Fairly oddparnts or 'Perfect world' by simple plan you are one messed up fruit cake!

The life of ending.

A cut, one cut that's all it took. Then it was gone, no turning back now. It was all gone. Too much pressure to keep control. Now the mourners came, a sea of black, and a speck of pink. The one who felt the worse, He felt that it was his fault and in a way it was.

_I never could've seen this far  
I never could've seen this coming  
Seems like my world's falling apart_

No one ever seen it coming, she was such a happy girl. Always bonking around, and always cheerful. But no one ever guessed she would have been the first one to go. The first to snap, to throw it all away!

_Yeah_

'Maybe if I didn't push her so far away…she would still be here' the boy with the pink hat wiped his tears, walking to the coffin that held her. She looked so peaceful, her raven hair down framing her face. Like she was just asleep. But her pail skin told another story.

_Why is everything so hard  
I don't think I can deal with the things you said  
it just won't go away_

Looking back, he realized just how big of fool he was. What he said to her. How she was the only one on earth that would never leave him that listened to him. Someone one that actually cared! She told him that she loved him, every day… the words she spoke still rung in his ears. It turns out, he had been telling himself lies his whole life. But didn't realize it, now it was too late.

_In a perfect world  
this could never happen  
in a perfect world  
you'd still be here  
_

That night he lay in his bed, thinking, about her. How he wish she was still here, but he knew she was never coming back. 'Never!' he yelled in his head "It's all your fault!" he yelled at himself punching the wall leaving a dent and a painful fist but the pain was numb now. Everything was numb now….

_And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
but to you  
this means nothing  
nothing at all_

He fell back on his bed. "Why did I have to do this? Why did I have to be so stupid?"

With a poof a women with pink hair appeared beside him "Oh Timmy sweetie you can't blame your self"

He looked at her his eyes dead and cold, "Yes it is Wanda! Yes and you know it is! She's gone now! Nothing matters anymore!"

_I used to think that I was strong  
until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through_

"Oh Tim-"

"Go away!" he yelled "Leave me alone!"

Wanda sighed respecting her godson's wishes and poofed back to the fish bowl; though keep a watchful eye on him.

_Yeah_

Timmy laid his head on his head into his pillow, sobbing, what hope was left for him now? He asked himself. There is no way I can make it though, not alone…

_I pictured I could bring you back  
I pictured I could turn back time_

What he wouldn't give to see her again, to see her alive. What he wouldn't do… He let the tears flow freely. If she was still alive he would never let her go. He would cradle her in his arms forever. Loving her tenderly. But it was to late, the picture fading and the clock still ticking.

_Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way  
_

A week passed, a week since her funeral. Since he lost her, lost her forever. He always prayed she would run down the hall and smother him with unwanted kisses. Every thing seemed to be so dark and so cold even when all the lights were on or the temperature blazed.

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
But to you  
This means nothing  
Nothing at all  
_

Everyone seemed to lay off. Crocker stopped with his F jokes and Francis stopped bulling him. Maybe they thought it would help. Though it's not like they cared. No one cared any more! At least that's how it felt. But with every one leaving him alone. Stop the bulling and stop the F's, it gave him time to do the one thing he never wanted to do anymore. Think, they were all giving him time to think! And that was far worse then any F or punches or super wedgies. Didn't they know that? Maybe they just didn't care. They always wanted to see him in pain before. Now he was in the most pain in his life. And no one did anything to help. Even Cosmo and Wanda started to leave him alone.

_I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go  
_

No one was left; his world faded into nothingness all that was left was his sorry remains. The remains that was bound to walk the earth for the rest of his pitiful days. He still waited for this cruel joke to be over. He stood out in the rain looking up at the heavens above, almost as if they were crying to. He held himself tightly, almost as if he was holding her close to him, he couldn't let go he would never let go! He still waited.

_Yeah  
Yeah_

"The wait is over" he said letting go of the nothingness. His hands slipped into his pockets he pulled out a pocket knife "I'll go out…just like you…"

_In a perfect world  
this could never happen  
in a perfect world  
you'd still be here_

"You should be the one here!" he yelled into the night. "You were the one! I should have been the one gone not you!"

_And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces  
but to you_

"I'm sorry!" he yelled "I should have told you!" he tears flowed faster as he fell to his knees "I should have told you how much I love you!"

_This means nothing  
nothing at all  
nothing, nothing at all  
nothing at all_

And with one clear cut, he had joined her. A cut, one cut that's all it took. Then it was gone, no turning back now. It was all gone.


End file.
